galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Ursa Minor Dwarf
Ursa Minor Dwarf *UAC: UMD Dwarf *Union Presence: Y'es ' *Union Members present: Yes *Traffic Connection: Space Train * Ursa Minor Dwarf – dwarf spheroidal galaxy discovered for Earth by Terran A.G. Wilson of the Lowell Observatory in 1954 CE . It is part of the Ursa Minor constellation , and a satellite galaxy to the Milky Way . The galaxy consists mainly of older stars and there is little to no ongoing star formation in the Ursa Minor Dwarf galaxy. Its center is around 225,000 light years distant from Pluribus . The dwarf was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . The UMDWARF-Expedition consisted of 10 Armed Long range Explorers 1 (Modified Cheng Ho Class ) .The UMDWARF-Expedition left Ross 128 in 4959, OTT and reached the first star sysem of Ursa Minor Dwarf without incident in 4971 OTT after traveling 225,000 Light years at a consistent speed of 24300 T/SL. The first star system 1 reached at the outer fringes of Ursa Minor Dward was named Annatar 2 by Captain Horter (Holdian ), Expedition Leader and CO of the USS Piz Zupò . A Twin Star system. Primary: M8 IV Red Subgiant Companion: K3 IV Orange Subgiant . Seven planets. Major Asteroid belt and a number of Minor planets,planetoids and moons. A Neptunian Gas / Ice planet with a liquid H20 layer served as fuel source. A permanent base was established on the first planet (Terrestial / Garden world ) GWC 5E . Planet named Annatar One . The Expedition established a permanent Science Corps outpost and continued initial survey of the dwarf until 5047 OTT . The expedition members decided not to take the return trip and remain with the hope and idea, Union tech would either establish a space station string bridge or make improvements to speed and range of space ships. In 5040 the Ancient Gate Network was activated and discovered. A string of TSG connected UMD with M-0.n 5049 OTT, the UMD- Union citizens greeted Admiral Saberdi of the 100th Fleet (Former Golden Fleet ) after he and the USS Grebod i was the first Union ship passing through from circumventing space from the UMa II dwarf. Six space faring societies have been discovered so far, of which four became Union members and two are in the process of joining. So far, Union explorers discovered six new space faring species, surveyed 47,000 star systems, 417,000 planets and other objects so far. The remnants of 2 very advanced space faring cultures were found as well. One of these remnants have been identified as the Mighelli So far four Transspatial Gates have been discovered: (1) 1 UMD-UMa II ......| GT 3 | Gate name : UMDUMAII .....|Gatehouse : UMDDOWN .....|SSS: Annatar 2 UMD-Hercules. ....| GT 3 | Gate name: UMDHERC .....|Gatehouse: To Hercules ..|SSS: Halini World 3 UMD-Draco .......| GT 3 | Gate name: UMDDRAC .....|Gatehouse: UMDUPLINE ...|SSS: Halini Care 4 UMD-NGC 6882 ....| GT 3 | Gate name: UMD6882 .....|Gatehouse: UMDFOUR .....|SSS: Wintoks The four Union Members: (2) Haldini Wintoo Repor Seroos Currenty in PUMA process (5099) Plaaa Bimte UMD Mystery: The remains of two advanced civilizations were found. One of these civilizations, a possible TL 9, the Mighelli were identified. There are similar remains and ruins appafently from the same civilizations found in several galaxies. The other remains and ruins found remain a mystery and suggest a civilization of TL 8 . Annatar Star Data Type M8 IV Red Subgiant Radius 1.90 x 106 km (2.72 x sol) Mass 2.57 x 1030 kg (1.29 x sol) Temperature 2200 K Luminosity 3.85 x 1027 W (10.07 x sol) Annatar B Close Companion Type K3 IV Orange Subgiant Distance 1.08 x 108 km (0.72 AU) Radius 1.67 x 106 km (2.40 x sol) Mass 1.76 x 1030 kg (0.89 x sol) Temperature 4500 K Luminosity 3.46 x 1027 W (9.03 x sol) I Type Terrestrial World Orbital Radius 5.29 x 108 km (3.54 AU) Period 3.94 x 104 hours (4.50 earth years) Physics Standard iron/silicate Gravity 9.83 m/s2 (1.01 x earth) Hydrosphere 0 % water, 2 % ice Atmosphere Dense breathable Special Heavy radiation II Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 9.80 x 108 km (6.55 AU) Period 9.92 x 104 hours (11.35 earth years) Gravity 12.42 m/s2 (1.27 x earth) Special Planetary rings III Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.68 x 109 km (11.26 AU) Period 2.24 x 105 hours (25.59 earth years) Gravity 13.51 m/s2 (1.38 x earth) Special Wreckage of a crashed starship IV Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 3.31 x 109 km (22.15 AU) Period 6.17 x 105 hours (70.57 earth years) V Type Neptunian Planet Orbital Radius 6.86 x 109 km (45.88 AU) Period 1.84 x 106 hours (210.48 earth years) Gravity 9.34 m/s2 (0.96 x earth) Special 18 small moons, 1 large moon VI Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 1.31 x 1010 km (87.25 AU) Period 4.83 x 106 hours (551.94 earth years) Gravity 15.21 m/s2 (1.55 x earth) VII Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 2.74 x 1010 km (182.92 AU) Period 1.46 x 107 hours (1675.35 earth years) Gravity 11.04 m/s2 (1.13 x earth) Special Wreckage of a crashed starship VIII Type Ice Planet Orbital Radius 5.62 x 1010 km (375.64 AU) Period 4.31 x 107 hours (4930.39 earth years) Gravity 8.88 m/s2 (0.91 x earth) Special Trace atmosphere Category:Galaxies